For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2009-64349 discloses a conventional electronic device comprising a heat dissipating fin housed in a housing and a cooling fan located spaced apart from the heat dissipating fin in the housing. Between the heat dissipating fin and the cooling fan is covered by an openable and closable film cover. The film cover is opened for the maintenance of the heat dissipating fin and the like.
In the conventional electronic device, the film cover may be hard to open depending on the layout of components around the film cover.